Fifth Age of the GHD
Below is information on the fifth age of the GHD. The Galactic Economic Crash Back right after Grand Admiral Tyranis was taken out of power and imprisoned for a 50,000 year long sentence, money from the Great Horned Dragon empire was considered totally worthless. Allies refused to accept it as tender, knowing full well that whatever Tyranis might purchase, could eventually be used against them. All trade was halted with a huge embargo. When the empire was taken over and put under occupation, foreign people were still weary of trading. Because of this, all support money to restore the once noble, just, and powerful empire, had to come from foreign government spending. This ran up a huge public debt in almost every allied empire. The people within them grew angry with their government and new tax collections. The allied public turned trade with the restored empire into a grudge match, charging ridiculous prices for almost all recourses. This only made things worse by keeping money from circulating properly. With the inflation skyrocketing, the empire was soon unable to trade at all. To make matters worse, almost all recourses were going into the production of warships, meaning all the money was already spent. With very little value in reserves, the Economic Council declared the first ever Economic Martial Law. All warships were put on the defense. In the crisis, the Economic Council voted to send out nearly half of the armada to search for new alliances that could be traded with in order to restore economic stability. When their search failed, Grand Admiral Adria Jestico was forced to make a tough decision. The Deabru Empire that had been given Jericho II Class warships for testing and research loved their new toys, and they wanted more. They made a deal that nearly instantly restored economic prosperity. All Jericho Class warship designs, as well as the designs for the Goliath I Class, Overlord Class, and Behemoth Super-Dreadnought were traded, in exchange for thousands of tons of rare purple spice that could be used as a fuel. The empire ignored the deal with the devil that was made in their desperate times. They immediately began processing the fuels, and developed a whole new economy based off of it. Over the course of the next 2000 years, the economy eventually restored itself. Adria Jestico had died of old age, as well as 3 other unmemorable Grand Admirals. Grand Admiral Bay Icon: 3 Silver Swords, Crossed, Sheathed in Gold Scroll, Red Flame Above (elected at age 54, died at age 174)Grand Admiral Bay was elected while the empire was still in a state of emergency, but managed to outlive it. During the economic restoration, advancements in warships continued, despite the lack of funding to produce an army. At first the mass production of the Sovereign A Class was sluggish, but it eventually kicked off, and its numbers climbed to the thousands. In the warrior culture, soldiers were never shorthanded, but before the next GGO was launched, Bay wanted the support of every allied fleet, in order to catch the Instruments off guard. Before any major war effort was made by the majority of allies, Bay was killed in the destruction of his flagship, fighting the Instruments. Grand Admiral Issac Icon: Gold Flame, Silver Sword Sheathed (elected at age 93, died at age 293) Grand Admiral Issac was the next elected, his strategies advanced further with the development of the Sovereign B Class, designed specifically to be able to fight without backup, deep inside Instruments territory. As the war waged on, more and more empires joined in the effort to wipe out the Instruments. By the time the Sovereign C Class was produced, all but very few empires throughout the system of alliances had joined the battle. The once seemingly giant empire of the Instruments was looking a little smaller very time a new empire joined the war. Grand Admiral Issac also teamed up some of the empire's top scientists to produce a new super-weapon. The result was the Dragon Song Nova Burst. This officially became the super-weapon of what became considered the Dragon archetype, which could only be achievable by joining the Great Horned Dragon Empire, and adapting the philosophy of Conquest. The philosophy is that peace has only, is only, and will always only be obtainable when one nation rules the known universe. That even the longest lived alliances mean nothing, and the only way to permanently unify two nations, is to merge them into one. The Dragon Song Nova Burst is a time-space warped reaction that sets off a super-nova at a very long distance, instantaneously. The burst can be started from any large mass, and spans an entire star system, reverting it into a proto-planetary disc, wiping out all celestial bodies in the system. Grand Admiral Dartri Icon: Silver Shield w/ Gold scroll inscribed, 10 Stars circling. (elecetd at age 55, died at age 135) Grand Admiral Dartri replaced Isaac after he was also killed in action. Her efforts continued to push the Instruments back at a regular pace. But elsewhere in the galaxy, a storm was brewing. The Deabru Empire had constructed a massive fleet of their own, including two Behemoth warships, outfitted with modernized weapons. They had been allies to the Instruments for a very long time now, and the Instruments was forced to call upon any help they could get to launch a counter-attack. The Deabru Empire was the largest. Right after the allied forces had reached the destroyed Instruments homeworld, the Instruments call for help went out. The Deabru Empire, along with several other Instruments loyalists, gathered up a huge force, and started a guerrilla war against the allies. It forced them back, a lot. Allied forces were forced to travel all around the galaxy to destroy Instruments allies. The forces that remained on the front were slowly being diminished, and the Instruments began fighting back with all their power. Minor Admiral Jason Jestico Handpicked by Dartri, Jason Jestico was sent to head off allied forces against the Deabru Empire (below). In command of the largest allied army on that battlefield was Ultimate Commander Angela from the Seraphim Empire. The battle drew on for almost 100 years. The Deabrus were a powerful enemy. When at last they moved in on their homeworld, they chose to launch a massive land invasion, in order to seek out and capture the Deabru's leader, Diablos. They succeeded; Diablos was captured, and delivered, a prisoner, to the Seraphim homeworld. Minor Admiral Wintria Wintria was promoted by Dartri to lead a part of the fleet in a battle against the Hellion Driver Ant Empire (below) on the other side of the galaxy. The Hellion Driver Ants were a fascist race, in fact they were bent on domination and the extermination of every other form of sentient life. The Nazi Empire had expanded and even, against galactic code, sold modern age technology to underdeveloped civilizations in return for uplifting them, ultimately they would be forced to become a slave race. At first Wintria was forced to fight against slave fleets and militia, but eventually developed spies to strike from within and lead massive insurrections. The largest of which was the insurrection on Formios. The Flagbug Empire was largest of the slave races, and turned Nazi technology against their enemies. The Hellion Driver Ants were completely wiped out, only a few remained prisoner. Minor Admiral Weston Weston was a former special ops admiral who commanded 7 different missions deep within Instruments territory. After the Instruments called upon their allies, Minor Admiral Weston was sent to fight a rebellion in the Praying Thorny Devil Empire. A coupe was attempted by the rebel leader Ovion Diota, the empire managed to fight it off, but they were so close to Instruments territory that smuggling weapons was easy. The rebellion lasted for 58 battles and spanned across 30 systems. Once news that the empire was in danger of falling to the enemy reached Grand Admiral Dartri, she sent Weston to overthrow the rebellion from within. Once the internal faults of the empire were destroyed they became a powerful ally against the Instruments. Grand Admiral Jason Jestico Icon: Gold Shield w/ 2 Silver Swords, Crossed, Inscribed, 12 Gold Stars Circling Shield (elected at age 26, died at age 286) Grand Admiral Dartri died in combat while Jason Jestico was fighting the Deabru Empire. The Council of National Affairs elected him to the title of Grand Admiral. He returned to the Instruments front, and finalized the designs for the ultimate warship. The Ultimatum class became the new flagship of the allies, its colossal size, advanced weaponry, and vast numbers fought the Instruments to the very end. Jestico's own ship "Vini Vidi Vicci" was credited with being the most effective warship against the Instruments. As the war pressed on, the Instruments were were driven inward from every side. There was no escape, and as the Instruments systems fell into the 50's, they finally decided to surrender. The conditions the Instruments asked for were that former Instruments territory would be returned, Grand Admiral Arckas be located and executed for the destruction of their homeworld, and that Instruments allies would be reinstated. The council of leaders of the different allied empires unanimously rejected the conditions. Grand Admiral Jestico replied to the Instruments with a resilient no, and then proceeded to send the few thousand remaining ships into the planets. When nothing was left but the last Instruments system, Grand Admiral Jason Jestico captained his ship into the enemy territory, where the Instruments had prepared an army of over 100 thousand flagships for a final stand. As he approached the system he fired the Dragon Song device into the star, in about 3 minutes, the entire star system was obliterated, along with every last one of the Instruments ships. Category:Articles by User:Panthean Category:History